One of the many challenges that exist during the training of a child to use a toilet is teaching the child to use an appropriate amount of bath tissue. In situations where a child uses more bath tissue than actually needed, not only is there waste of the excess bath tissue, but also the excess bath tissue can create a mess within the bathroom, potentially even clogging the toilet or related plumbing. Furthermore, any mess or clogs resulting from the use of excess bath tissue could frustrate the child and discourage his or her progress in the training.
The difficulties with children learning to use the appropriate length of bath tissue can be associated with the difficulty that children can have in determining both an appropriate amount and the sheet count of the bath tissue. For example, the child may not intuitively know what amount of bath tissue is appropriate to use without a visual cue or other pattern on the bath tissue.
To help the child during the training process, a parent or other teacher may instruct the child to use a certain amount of bath tissue. Typically, a parent would instruct or suggest an amount of bath tissue to use, measured by the sheet count of the bath tissue. For example, if a parent instructs the child to use 3 or 4 sheets, it may be difficult for the child to determine and count 3 or 4 sheets. This difficulty can be created by the difficulty is seeing the perforations separating the sheets of bath tissue. Also, very young children may have difficulty in counting to 3 or 4, especially with the added pressure of the toilet training process.
Many previous rolled tissue products have incorporated designs or pictures on the base web. These designs are typically directed to making the tissue product more aesthetically pleasing to a child, or even to an adult. Some designs may even be directed to a side benefit of helping to teach a child the alphabet or numbers.
Problems have been experienced, however, in the ability to register the designs or pictures on the rolled products with the perforations that separate the individual sheets. In particular, a need exists for a manufacturing process and system capable of registering or aligning a printed image with perforation lines formed into a continuous strip of tissue paper. Specifically, a need exists for aligning printed images with perforation lines on a tissue paper without having to alter the distance between adjacent perforation lines.